Lost At Sea
by Spencer B. Beavcoon
Summary: When Fury sends Spiderman and the team on a mission that takes them oceanbound, a deadly storm wrecks their vessel. Now stranded on the beach of an uninhabited, hurricane-threatened island, as well as with a wounded teammate, the team must brave the jungle and embark inland to find a communication signal...and higher ground. Rated T for disaster themes and minor graphic violence.
1. TO CAIRO!

'_Typical Fury…Give me an overseas mission right when summer break kicks off…Some days, I __**seriously**__ regret taking S.H.I.E.L.D's offer to be the 'Ultimate' me.' _Peter lost himself in irritated thought as Nick Fury yammered on about their mission to Cairo. _'Boooorinnng.' _

He caught bits and pieces of the conversation here and there: Something about meeting with an informant, something about some nut-job plotting world domination, something about Dr. Strange and a cursed scarab being involved.

That one, he really couldn't explain.

Either way, Spidey finally started paying attention when _he_ showed up. 'He' being Steve Rogers.

A.K.A The First Avenger.

A.K.A CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA!

The red, white, and blue-clad soldier trotted around the table, greeting the younger heroes, shaking hands, and being over-all friendly with everyone.

"Rogers, what are you doing in the briefing room? You're supposed to be on medical leave!" Fury gave the blond his signature 'one-eyed death-glare of doom'.

"Banner just gave me a once-over and said I'm fine..And besides, I wanted to drop by and see those kids he and Tony kept going on about about while I was cooped up in the medical wing."

Pete honestly couldn't believe it. He was literally 10 feet from Captain America, the original Avenger! The reason that Fury was even giving him or any of the others a fighting _chance._ He was completely awestruck. Speechless in the man's very presence.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Rogers." Iron Fist bowed his head as usual.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I mean, you're kind of..well..Awesome!" Nova had a huge grin decorating his face, rather than his typical smirk.

"We're grateful that you came to visit us sir, but if you're as injured as Fury's implying, then you really should get some rest." Ava was expressionless through her mask, but Peter could hear the caring tone in her voice.

"You know, I think you might be right, miss.."

"Ava…M-my name's Ava."

"Miss Ava. Thank you very much for reminding me that even Captain America needs a day off sometimes." Steve flashed the teen a weary smile.

"It was wonderful meeting you kids! If you ever need help and I'm not busy, just say the word and I'll be there!"

"Thanks for visiting Mr. Rogers! Big fan of your work!" The super-soldier laughed as he closed the door.

Beneath the red mask, Peter had an immense grin plastered on his face. _'I just met __**Captain America**__! That is like, __**COMPLETELY**__ insane!' _His excitement, however, was sadly cut short by a tingling feeling in the back of his skull.

"S'cuse me, but why do I feel like everyone except Danny is trying to fry me with a look right now?"

Spidey whipped his head around to find every set of eyes indeed on him, and all accept Iron Fist with a 'bacon-frying' glare directed his way. Of course, that wasn't to say that Danny wasn't expressing his disapproval mentally.

"Try to focus more on the mission rather than being Cap's fanboy, Parker." White Tiger's tone of voice had completely shifted, from caring and almost maternal to merciless dictator in about three seconds flat.

"Yeah. You work here now, Webhead. Not cool." Nova chipped in his flaming two cents. Power Man didn't bother more than a thumb's down and Iron Fist merely shook his head in disapproval before turning back to the information monitor.

"_Back to the subject at hand…_Has _anyone_ managed to get in contact with Doctor Strange since he disappeared?" Fury tried _very_ hard to keep his temper. He'd need to shoot a few practice androids later.

"I have." Iron Fist stood from his seat to speak.

"Do share then. I believe Parker may need a recap." _'Aaaand the death-glare of doom has returned..Yay.'_

"Two nights after we lost contact with him, the Sorcerer Supreme reached out to me while I was dream walking. He shared a mental image of the cell he was being held in."

"Iron Fist, is there any way you can share that image with us? It could be useful."

"I am afraid I must answer 'no', it is beyond my power. But I can describe it as well as I can remember."

Without another word, Danny stepped up to the board and began writing down every detail of the room he could recall. It wasn't especially difficult, as the image was still rather vivid in his brain. As he continued writing and occasionally drawing a particular element in the layout, he began explaining more about the conversation.

"During the time in which I saw through his eyes, he made sure that I got clear images of his cell and the hall outside it. As he showed me, he also described the layout through words. I can't recall _exactly_ what he said, but I remember most of it."

After eight or so minutes, Iron Fist finished speaking and returned to his chair.

"So he thinks he's underground?" Ava questioned. "Yes. And I'm fairly certain he is."

"So….What do we do now?" Peter finally decided to act serious about the mission after Danny shared his info.

"What you do is go back to your bunkers. You leave port for Cairo at sun-up."


	2. Hashtag: We Should Really Go To Bed

Back in their dorms, the team communicated with each other by way of comm unit, discussing the travels of the next day.

"What did Fury mean by 'leave port'? Aren't we taking the Hellicarrier?" Peter shifted restlessly in his webbing hammock, tossing and turning enough to rip the threads some.

"I believe that what he was saying is that we shall be traveling by way of the sea." Danny stretched into what Pete _assumed_ was a yoga position, and took a deep breath in.

"_Why_ would we be taking a boat to Egypt? It'd be easier to fly!" Sam's snarky voice rang out over the airwave.

"Can it bucket-head! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Ava sounded like she snarled into the microphone. "Maybe _you_ should try taking off the comm before you go to bed, Catty!"

"_Don't make me come in that room Sam!_" "Oh yeah!? What'chu gonna do!?"

Suddenly a door slammed shut. Sam's line went dead for a moment before a blood-curdling scream resounded from the other room. Peter and Danny peered through the blinds into Nova and Power Man's bunk out of sincere concern, fearful of whatever Tiger had done to their teammate.

"You've been warned Sam Alexander." She shot the smaller boy a vicious glare before crushing his Comm beneath her foot.

Luke cowered beneath his covers when Ava stalked out of the dorm and across the hall to her own.

"Between you and me, if that was the warning, I don't even wanna know what she was gonna do to Nova if he kept on like that." He whispered into his comm unit.

"Neither do we Luke." Peter shudder at the image his mind conjured up.

Danny cleared his throat. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like to return the conversation to our means of travel."

Peter flopped down on his bed, the box-spring squealing and creaking under the stress of the landing. "No problem Danny, go ahead!"

"R-right. If we are to travel by means of water, then I am not certain I will be able to brave the journey. I, like many before me, am extremely susceptible to motion sickness, increasingly so when I am on a boat."

The K'un L'un master hung his head in shame. He was certain that everyone would think of him as weak for being unable to control his body.

What he got instead, was a warm hand resting on his shoulder. The blonde glanced behind to find Peter grinning at him. For a moment, he returned the grin, but it faded as soon as it appeared.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Sorry for what? You can't help it if you get sea-sick! Heck, when I was little, I felt nauseous just _thinking_ of being on a boat!" A knock came on the connecting window.

This time, Sam was there with a wide smile. Peter pulled it open with a web chord as Sam pried open his side. "Yeah man! Don't worry about it! We've all been caught at our low points, so if yours ends with your head in a toilet bowl, it's no big deal!"

"So you wouldn't be ashamed of my weakness?" Danny straightened up.

"Heck no! 'Why' you ask? Because we've all done worse!" Luke chimed in.

"Yeah! Even 'little miss perfect' across the hall's done things more embarrassing than blow chunks in front of everyone!" The dark-haired teen laughed.

"I uh…I don't really think that one helped too much Sam." Peter stood with a blank expression. "And besides, we need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow! Gotta go rescue your Sorcerer Supreme and all!" The Spider-powered teen laid down and burrowed into his sheets.

"Yeah…Night Pete.." Sam yawned, crawling under Luke's platform bunk and onto his twin mattress. Luke climbed up the short staircase to his bed and flicked off the light switch.

Danny did the same, pulling the blankets up to his chest and turning off the lamp. For a moment, he stared up at the roof of his dorm in thought, but then rolled over and drifted off to sleep the next.


End file.
